7.4.1 Program Planning and Evaluation UMGCC's planning and evaluation process has benefited from broad participation by internal members and external advisors. UMGCC also seeks many different levels of input from formal and ad hoc consultants. Together, such participation has contributed significantly to the development of UMGCC's programs. The leadership at UMGCC intends to continue to rely on consultation from internal and external sources.